


this is our lullaby

by remuspolaris (risolyandiwys)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risolyandiwys/pseuds/remuspolaris
Summary: “You didn’t just wake me up at two am because you were ‘in the mood’.”// in which misty can’t sleep and turns to cordelia for help.





	this is our lullaby

The first thing Cordelia notices as she wakes from a light sleep and her eyelids flutter open is the moonlight filtering in through cracked shutters and falling across the bed. The second is the gentle sensation of fingertips gliding along her lower stomach, dancing upward to cup the curve of her breast, gently coaxing her into being fully awake. A thumb flicks her nipple and her eyes slide shut once more, and she can’t help the low groan that the teasing touch evokes.

 

“You awake, darlin’?” Misty’s raspy words are spoken against the shell of her ear, and they’re punctuated by a soft laugh and teeth scraping her earlobe.

 

Cordelia sighs at the thrill of heat that runs through her, settles low in her stomach, but she has to ask, “What time is it, Mist?”

 

“Late,” is all Misty says, her lips trailing from ear to neck.

 

Cordelia exhales and twists her head to the side, sees the bright 2:06 AM blinking at her from the clock on the nightstand. She then looks to Misty and tired brown meets moonlit blue, the twinkle in Misty’s eyes and the crooked smile on her face pulling a soft laugh from her.

 

“You didn’t just wake me up at two am because you were ‘in the mood’,” Cordelia murmurs tiredly, tries to suppress her smile. The hand still holding her breast squeezes once, tells her otherwise. “Go to bed, sweetheart.”

 

“I can’t sleep. I’ve been lying awake for hours. I tried countin’ sheep, counting down from one hundred. I even tried touchin’ myself, but _that_ didn’t help — only made me want you, and I just…” Misty releases her hold on Cordelia, drags her nails down her front, leaves light scratches in their wake. As Cordelia arches at the slight sting, Misty slowly pushes her shirt up so it’s bunched up above her breasts. “I _need_ you, baby.”

 

Cordelia wants to object, wants to slip back into her comfortable dreamless sleep, but if there is one thing she know to be true, it is this — she is not capable of denying Misty anything, nor would she ever _want_ to. Not when Misty is the love of her life, not when Misty herself sounds tired and on the edge of desperate, and definitely not when Misty props herself up on a bent elbow and dips her head to suck Cordelia’s nipple into her mouth. Cordelia again arches into the touch, buries her fingers in Misty’s hair and holds her there.

 

“Easy, darlin’,” Misty says with a low chuckle. “You don’t wanna get your ring all tangled up again.”

 

“Oh, my god. It was _one_ time,” Cordelia says through a soft groan as fingers trail down her stomach, the very tips of them slipping just below the waistband of her underwear.

 

“I love how you say that as if it didn’t happen the _last_ time I got you all hot and bothered,” Misty returns with a grin and moves to press her lips to Cordelia’s cheek. “You know you get handsy when you’re excited. I’m just lookin’ out for you.”

 

“I suppose I’m not used to having your ring on my finger quite yet,” Cordelia sighs as Misty’s lips travels along her jaw, down to the column of her throat. The sting of teeth forces a sharp exhale from her, and she _tugs_ , delights in the way Misty gasps. “It’s easy to forget that it’s even a possibility when I’m pulling on those wild curls of yours because you’re fucking me _so good_.”

 

“ _Jesus_.” Misty slips her hand all the way into Cordelia’s underwear, her fingers finding her clit and circling briefly before she dips her fingers lower.

 

The very tips of Misty’s fingers tease her entrance, and Cordelia pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as Misty slides into her fully with two fingers. Misty sinks her teeth into the junction of Cordelia's neck and shoulder, and Cordelia whimpers.

 

“If you’re gonna wake me up in the middle of the night to fuck me,” Cordelia says, panting as she begins to burn from the inside out, “You’re going to fuck me like you mean it.”

 

And Misty does mean it, or course. Cordelia knows full well that every touch from Misty holds love and intent and there is meaning in each one — the brush of their hands, palm-to-palm, fingers becoming intertwined — the press of their bodies as they sway together, Misty’s hands on the small of her back — the meeting and parting of lips, the teasing flicker of Misty’s tongue, hand cradling her jaw — and _this_ , the way Misty curls her fingers and causes desire to awaken deep within Cordelia, and she is nearly overcome with the need for Misty to fill her completely, to _own_ her.

 

“How do you want me to do that?” Misty wonders, her lips grazing the shell of Cordelia’s ear. “My fingers? My mouth? Or do you want more?”

 

Cordelia’s breath catches at the suggestion and— _yeah_. “I want more.”

 

“You got it, darlin’.” Misty chuckles and withdraws.

 

Cordelia pushes her underwear down her legs and kicks them to the side, and pulls her shirt the rest of the way off. Where the shirt lands as she tosses it aside, she isn’t sure, because she catches sight of Misty slowly removing her clothes. She sighs in relief when Misty leans over to reach into her nightstand and turns back to her, fingers curled around blue silicone. And when Misty slips the bulbed end into herself, mouth parting and tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip, Cordelia nearly bites through her own lip at the sight.

 

“I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Misty purrs as she drapes herself over Cordelia’s body, holds herself up on outstretched arms. Cordelia sighs and spreads her legs to accommodate Misty, reaches between them to first stroke herself and then the length of the toy. Misty sighs and chuckles. “Y’know, I’m startin’ to think you aren’t all that upset about being woken up.”

 

“Isn’t there something you should be doing right now?” Cordelia retorts, pressing herself up into Misty, unashamed of her need for her wife. “I suggest you get to it before I do it myself.”

 

“You are  _so_ demanding,” Misty says airily, and she lines herself up with Cordelia, and slowly enters her — _finally,_  Cordelia can’t help but think as Misty drops onto bent elbows and molds her body to hers. “You’re lucky I like being told what to do.”

 

Cordelia opens her mouth to respond but finds she can’t do anything except emit a low groan and wrap her legs around Misty as she begins to move against her rhythmically. It’s a steady rhythm, and it’s enough to make the headboard knock against the wall, and Cordelia gets lost in it, tries to anchor herself with the bed sheets she grasps tightly, but it doesn’t work and she’s desperate for _more_ and—

 

Misty manages to pin her hands to the mattress on each side of her head, intertwines their fingers and holds tight as she presses her lips below her ear to where jaw meets neck. Cordelia finds what she needs in the connection between Misty and herself — from her legs around Misty to the way she fits perfectly against her, to the way Misty moves just right and brings her closer to orgasm with each undulation, to Misty’s lips grazing her jaw and heated cheek, to the length of their forearms touching and their fingers tangled together. And still she wants more, more, more — it’s as if every atom of her is desperate for Misty, has _always_ been desperate for her, and Cordelia is certain she will always be.

 

Cordelia kisses Misty as she brings her closer to orgasm, tugs on her hair to bring Misty’s face to her own and kisses her thoroughly. The telltale signs of Misty’s impending orgasm are apparent through her pleasure-induced haze, and Cordelia whispers against her lips, the words of praise she knows will always take Misty over the edge pulling an elongated groan from her as she succumbs to her own pleasure. As she watches Misty’s mouth fall open as she comes, hears the sweet sounds of her release, Cordelia’s own body grows taut and she tightens around the toy. It’s only after Cordelia relaxes beneath her, legs lowering from where they’re hooked around Misty, that Misty slumps against Cordelia with a shuddering breath, face coming to rest in the crook her neck. Both of their chests rise and fall rapidly as they catch their breath. Neither of them move until their breathing evens out, at which point Misty slowly pulls out of Cordelia and removes the toy, setting it aside for the time being.

 

Cordelia cradles her face and pulls her down for another kiss, getting swept away by the emotion that washes over her. As it comes to a slow end, Cordelia lowers a hand to pat her hip.

 

“Lay down on your side,” Cordelia urges gently, and ignores the question in Misty’s tired eyes.

 

However, Misty complies without hesitation, and while doing so grabs a twisted sheet from where it lay at the foot of the bed. She pulls it up to cover both herself and Cordelia’s legs to combat the chill from the rapid cooling of the light sheen of sweat on their heated skin. As Misty settles down facing away from Cordelia as requested, Cordelia slides an arm beneath Misty to pull her flush against her front and holds her close.

 

“Go to sleep, Mist.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Misty returns, words laced with amusement and affection.

 

Cordelia feels her heart swell as fingers brush against hers, twist the diamond ring on her finger back and forth for a minute before they intertwine with her own. The metal of Misty’s ring is cool against her own fingers.

 

“I love you,” Cordelia says in a low voice. She expects a response — a quiet return of the sentiment, the squeeze of her hand — but she doesn’t receive either. Instead, a light snore meets her ears and Cordelia laughs softly as to not disturb her wife, presses her lips to the curve of her shoulder in a lingering kiss. “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off the prompt: “You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”
> 
> thanks for reading! feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
